1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print device.
2. Related Art
There have been proposed various kinds of printers that print images on recording media based on data supplied from a host computer or the like. One type of such printers automatically executes an error recovery procedure when an error occurs during printing, and other type of printer executes an error recovery procedure in accordance with user's operation (instruction). A print error arises when it is not possible for the printer to perform a print operation according to the received print data, and a print operation is suspended when an error occurs. A print error occurs, for example, when a recording medium that meets the printing requirements specified by the print data is not accommodated in the printer. In this case, a user has to follow a predetermined error recovery procedure to resume the suspended print operation.
Print errors include those that need to be dissolved to resume the print operation and those that can be ignored to resume the print operation. Japanese Patent Application-Publication No. 2003-170643 has proposed a printer that ignores an error and automatically continues an ongoing print operation if the ongoing print operation can be continued by ignoring the error. There has also been provided a printer that enables a user to set whether to automatically ignore an error to continue a print operation or to suspend the print operation so that error recovery procedure can be executed in accordance with user's operation when an error which can be ignored occurs.
However, in conventional printers, the user can simply set automatic print continuation or recovery by user's operation as an error recovery method for all errors that the printer can neglect, although there may be errors for which the user wants an automatic print continuation and those for which the user wants a recovery by user's operation. In other words, when an automatic print continuation is set as an error recovery method, a print operation is always continued whenever a print error that the printer can ignore occurs, and hence the print operation is not suspended for allowing the user to follow an appropriate error recovery procedure. Thus, there has been a problem that a printing result differs from expected one.
On the other hand, however, requiring a user to set automatic print continuation or recovery by user's operation for each one of the errors and to set a recovery procedure for each error will place great burden on the user since there are a large number of errors.